elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gortwog gro-Nagorm
Gortwog gro-Nagorm was the Orcish leader of the Third Orsinium during the Warp in the West. Gortwog was the third visionary for Orsinium, establishing the Orcish stronghold after earning it in a duel against Lord Bowyn of Wayrest. By game *Gortwog gro-Nagorm (Daggerfall) *Gortwog gro-Nagorm (Legends) History Third Era Gortwog gro-Nagorm was a member of the Minat Clan of Orcs that lived in the Wrothgarian Mountains. The Minat Clan is one of the most powerful Orcish clans when compared to the rest of Wrothgar's powerful clans. During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 399, there was an area of the Wrothgarian Mountains that was sought after by several people in the Kingdom of Wayrest. Lord Bowyn of Wayrest had a solid claim to the region but was not the only one that had that claim. Gortwog had an equal amount of claim to the region, and so an ultimatum was made to determine the ownership of the land. A duel was underway, Gortwog chose to use Orcish equipment while Bowyn chose the fight to be located in Lord Berylth's Castle. Bowyn decided to train with the Orcish weaponry with Berylth's Orcish trainer, Old Tunner. In the end, Bowyn lost to Gortwog, and so the Orsinium Area was claimed by Gortwog, where he built the Third Orsinium.How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs Sometime later, Queen Mynisera had banished Medora Direnni to the Isle of Balfiera for having an affair with her husband, King Lysandus. Lysandus was in love with Medora and vice versa, so he devised a plan to fake his death and move to Balfiera where his true love was located. Lord Woodborne tried to have Lysandus' support should he ever try to overthrow Helseth Hlaalu for the throne of Wayrest, but was rebuffed. And so with the help of Gortwog and the Minat Orcs, Woodborne would assassinate King Lysandus at Tamarilyne Point in Menevia. Lysandus was taken in a silver casket to Tamarilyn Point, where he would be buried. Afterwards, many people blamed Gortwog gro-Nagorm for the death of Lysandus, even though it was all Lord Woodborne's actions.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Gortwog gro-Nagorm continued to be the King of Orsinium and ruled out of the Orsinium Area near the Wrothgarian Mountains. In 3E 405, an agent of Uriel Septim VII had acquired the Totem of Tiber Septim, a powerful artifact that gives the wielder control over Numidium, the same weapon Tiber Septim used against the Second Aldmeri Dominion. One way or the other, King Gortwog garnered control of the Totem, and with its power, he expanded his Kingdom of Orsinium, establishing it as an equal power amidst the provinces of Tamriel. However, a magical anomaly referred to as the Warp in the West, shifted the balance in the Iliac Bay, resulting in all of all possible outcomes occurring at the same time. In essence, the Kingdoms of the Iliac expanded their borders, encompassing the minor regions and bring peace between each other.Events in "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?"The Warp in the West During the waning years of the third era, the Kingdom of Wayrest was ruled by Queen Elysana, after the death of her father, Eadwyre, This was also after her brother, Helseth Hlaalu moved back to Mournhold with his mother, Barenziah. Queen Elysana was considered the most ruthless, being able to assume the throne instead of Helseth, who was infamous for getting what he wanted. Elysana established an alliance with Gortwog's Orsinium, leaving many questioning on what her next move was. Gortwog would continue to rule over Orsinium into the fourth era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Gallery The Elder Scrolls II Daggerfall Orc Gortwog.png|Gortwog gro-Nagorm circa 3E 405. Gortwog face daggerfall.png|Gortwog gro-Nagorm's profile. Gortwog gro-Nagorm.png|Gortwog gro-Nagorm in . Appearances * * * * * de:Gortwog gro-Nagorm (Lore) es:Gortwog gro-Nagorm pl:Gortwog gro-Nagorm Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Orsimer